PEACEFUL TIMES
by Spongecatdog
Summary: [Your Computer Has Found Another Game Titled PEACEFUL TIMES] [Do You Wish To Open And Play PEACEFUL TIMES?] YES/NO


_[A __**NEW GAME**_ _Was Found.]_

_[Would You Like To View The __**NEW GAME**__?]_

_**YES**_

_NO_

_[Are You __**SURE**_ _About Opening The __**NEW GAME**__?]_

_**YES**_

_YES_

_[Opening __**NEW GAME**__]_

_[Initializing __**PEACEFUL TIMES**__]_

_[__**PEACEFUL TIMES**_ _Start]_

* * *

><p><em>[<em>_**KOUJAKU **__Start]_

Koujaku loved waking up in the morning and nuzzling bright, blue hair. He could faintly hear the sound of irritated grumbles from the warm body in front of him. Koujaku simply smiled and hugged the body tighter against him. He heard the other let out a complaining whine. Without even looking, Koujaku knew for a fact that Aoba's eyes were still closed despite the fact he wasn't thrilled with his waking situation.

"Do you _really_ have to do that _every_ morning?"

Koujaku chuckled and let go out Aoba only to receive another grumble from Aoba. Aoba wriggled backwards as if trying to entice Koujaku to wrap his arms around him again.

"I didn't say I _didn't like_ it, you hippo."

Koujaku rolled his eyes with the smile still wide on his face before hugging Aoba closer. They lay comfortably together for a few more minutes before Aoba let out an embarrassed "Koujaku?"

"Mm?"

The man wriggled in his arms in an attempt to get himself free before sullenly speaking again. Koujaku could swear he heard the pout in Aoba's voice.

"I kinda have to pee."

Koujaku paused before snorting loudly and releasing the younger man. Aoba instantly jumped up and ran towards the bathroom. A minute or so later and he walked back in the room with a light blush and pout still intact on his face.

"I swear if you say _anything-_"

Koujaku smiled and held open the blanket in an inviting gesture that Aoba gratefully took. Aoba got back underneath the covers, this time facing Koujaku's chest. Koujaku waited a few minutes before letting out a sly "Was that what I thought it was, Aoba?"

A fist smacked him in the chest for the comment, but it was totally worth it to know Aoba was blushing bright red as he ducked underneath the covers. Koujaku looked down and smiled softly at Aoba before giving Aoba a light kiss on the top of his head. Now that he had Aoba, Koujaku isn't sure how he would live without him.

**He honestly and truly loved the dork no matter what.**

_[__**KOUJACKU **__End]_

* * *

><p><em>[<em>_**MINK **__Start]_

A soft breeze was blowing. It wasn't enough to really irritate the two standing on the cliff, but it caused the smell of the fresh air as well as the smell of cinnamon to waft by Mink's nose. The combination was beginning to become a favorite of Mink's. Mink looked to his left to see Aoba smiling gently at the sunset. Without turning away from the blunet, Mink muttered under his breath.

"Beautiful."

Aoba chuckled before facing Mink with a brilliant smile. His amber eyes were lit up with joy that made Mink let the smallest smile slip onto his face.

"It really is, isn't it?

Mink clicked his tongue, yet his face gave no sign of any irritation.

"You're still an idiot, huh? I didn't mean the sunset..."

Mink's words trailed off as he watched Aoba blink and slowly realize what Mink had meant before blushing and shoving his face in his hands. Mink chuckled and lovingly ran his hands through the strands of Aoba's hair that weren't braided. He absentmindedly noticed that Aoba was getting better at putting in the decorations himself despite saying he needed Mink to do it. He probably just didn't want to braid the ornaments in himself, or, if Mink was being truthful, he wanted the closeness that came with braiding hair. The wind blew gently again and another wave of cinnamon filled Mink's senses making Mink's smile turn even softer.

Mink and Aoba both stood at the edge of the cliff, silently watching the sun set fully and allow the moon to reign. Almost as soon as the sun had left the sky, a cold chill began filling the air. Aoba began shuddering in response to the lack of heat, still not quite accustomed to the cold yet. Mink raised an arm to wrap around the blunet before stopping in mid-air as if remembering something. Although Aoba had told him countless times it was okay to touch him, Mink still had doubts. He didn't want to hurt Aoba again...Because Aoba really didn't deserve it. Curious by the sudden lack of movement, Aoba looked up to see what Mink was doing. When he noticed the stiff arm still in mid air, he rolled his eyes and grabbed Mink's arm to wrap around him; the blunet bringing himself close to the other.

And standing there with Aoba in the dark, Mink is sure that he wouldn't want to be here with anyone else.

**Because somewhere along the way, he had fallen in love with Aoba.**

_[__**MINK**_ _End]_

* * *

><p><em>[<em>_**CLEAR**_ _Start]_

They were sitting on top of the roof outside of Aoba's room, staring out at the night sky. The stars twinkled softly in the sky. A gentle night breeze blew every so often, making Clear's hair ruffle as well as Aoba's own long, blue locks sway. With a loving warmth on his left side, Clear could think of no better way to spend this moment than how he was now. He felt the other shuffle beside him and turned to look.

"Hey, Clear?" Aoba asked quietly as if he hated to break the gentle calmness surrounding the two.

"Yes, Aoba?" A surge of happiness coursed Clear as he spoke the man's name, just as it always had since the first time he called Aoba his name. Just saying Aoba's name made him feel a fluffy sort of thing in his heart. Aoba moved again before finally pulling away and promptly putting his head on Clear's lap. He moved so he was facing upwards to see both the stars and Clear's face.

"Can you sing for me? Please?"

Clear smiled widely. If Aoba hadn't had been on his lap, he would probably be bouncing excitedly. As much as the silence surrounding the two was nice, it made Clear so much happier that Aoba wanted to hear him sing. It still made him feel like a light was brightly glowing inside of him no matter how many times he heard the request. Opening his mouth, Clear sang.

"_Yura, yura~_

_Yurameku~_

_Nami mo ma ni~?"_

**The peacefulness in that moment was overwhelming for both parties. And honestly speaking, Clear isn't sure he can think of any way to spend it better than with the man who gave him his heart.**

_[__**CLEAR **__End]_

* * *

><p><em>[<em>_**NOIZ**_ _Start]_

Noiz looked over to see Aoba fidgeting around with a small book. Taking a closer look, he realized said book was titled as 'German for Beginners'. Noiz raised an eyebrow and casually walked towards the blunet.

"I can teach you the language, you know. Its probably better to hear the language straight from someone who was born and raised in Germany, right?"

Aoba looked up, eyes wide. His facial expression quickly shifted from slight shock from the sudden break in silence to an irritated pout.

"Yeah, I guess so… But I don't want to depend on you for everything. I have to do some things myself. But still...Learning another language is pretty tough, huh?"

Aoba sighed loudly before smiling brightly at Noiz.

"But its nice learning more about you and the things that you say... Its worth it..."

Aoba went back to reading the book as if newly inspired to read it more intensely than previously. Noiz snorted when he heard the other mumble a slightly irritated "Even if I have to read this fifty times a day" under his breath and moved to sit beside Aoba. He felt the other tense up slightly beside him. The blunet's fingers began tapping at the edge of the book, a nervous habit that Aoba had picked up at some point. Noiz raised an eyebrow and internally wondered why Aoba was nervous. Was it because Noiz had sat beside him? Maybe Aoba wanted him to leave… Before Noiz could move, he heard Aoba turn to the side and mutter something under his breath. Noiz blinked.

"What…?"

Aoba turned his head even farther to the other side before repeating his words, slightly louder this time.

"I-Ich liebe dich…"

The pronunciation was off and Aoba's accent made the German words sound somewhat strange, but the message still got across to Noiz. Noiz chuckled and threw an arm around Aoba, pulling the squawking man closer to him. When Aoba's head hit Noiz's chest, the blunet calmed down albeit with a scowl still intact on his face. Noiz leaned down to peck Aoba's forehead, reveling in the way Aoba's eyes widened at the small, pure act.

"**Ich liebe dich auch."**

_[__**NOIZ **__End]_

* * *

><p><em>[<em>_**REN**_ _Start]_

Ren thinks that the best part about having an actual body was the ability to touch things without a wall of fur. While keeping him warm, the fur was somewhat troublesome and often kept him from feeling things. But with human hands… He could feel things in a new way. Ren could feel how soft Aoba was. With a single touch, he could see how hot Aoba was without checking his temperature. Ren could just _feel_ it.

Of course, the other senses were nice as well if somewhat dulled. His sense of smell wasn't as good as it used to be, but Ren has found several occasions where that wasn't such a bad thing. His eyesight was interesting, both worse and better. It was...a strange experience to say the least. Taste was another thing that was strange to the man. As a human, he could actually experience tasting things and learning of how many intricate differences there were when eating different foods. His hearing was also not as good as it was when he was an Allmate, but that was a small price to pay.

Because now Ren could really touch Aoba and _feel _it.

He could hold Aoba closely and wrap around him. Speaking of wrapping around Aoba, it had become a habit of Ren's to do so as they fell asleep. Often, Aoba would fall asleep in Rin's warm embrace, and Ren would stay awake simply thinking. He thought about different things different nights, but most of the time Ren thought of how much he loved being able to get so close to Aoba.

**Ren loved Aoba so, so much, and now...He could show it fully. Just the thought made Ren want to weep with joy and curl a little more around Aoba.**

_[__**REN**_ _End]_

* * *

><p><em>[A <em>_**UNKNOWN SENDER **__Has Sent You A Folder Named __**MISSING ENDING**__]_

_[Would You Like to Download The File __**MISSING ENDING**__?]_

_**YES**_

_YES_

_[Downloading __**MISSING ENDING**__]_

_[Download for __**MISSING ENDING**_ _Is Complete]_

_[Would You Like To Open __**MISSING ENDING**__?]_

_**YES**_

_YES_

_[Opening __**UNKNOWN ENDING**__]_

* * *

><p><em>[<em>_**MIZUKI **__Start]_

When Mizuki was trapped in what seemed like an endless state of limbo, he thought about a lot of things. He had time to think of everything that had happened while trying to find his way out of his own mind…

He thought about his team, and he wondered how he would ever make it up to them; the guilt of dragging the people he considered his family into Morphine still plagued him.

Mizuki also wondered what Tae thought of him now. She probably hated him. Mizuki couldn't blame her if she did if he was honest.

Mizuki also thought about Aoba. Mizuki had been really worried about what Aoba would act like after Mizuki had kidnapped his grandmother. Honestly, Mizuki was pretty sure he would be luck if Aoba would even want to see him again after the whole mess… Despite the fact he didn't mean to hurt Tae or anybody really, he still did it. Mizuki had to take responsibility for his own actions whether he was knowingly making them or not.

So to say Mizuki was shocked when Aoba showed up in his hospital room with a bouquet of blue, purple, and bright red flowers. It was an interesting combination, but the flowers were not half as interesting as the fact that _Aoba was here_. Just the sight of the blunet caused a jumpy, fluttering feeling in his stomach. Aoba rubbed the back of his neck with somewhat obvious agitation and set the bouquet down on Mizuki's bare bed-side table. Aoba stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before chuckling and sitting himself down on the nearby chair. Even while sitting, Aoba still looked tense. Of course, Mizuki mused, he would be too if he had to go talk to a man who almost killed his closest living relative…Mizuki's attention was caught by the sudden words coming from the chair.

"I came earlier, but the nurse told me that you were asleep...She told me that you might be awake around now though, so I came with the flowers…"

Aoba's words trailed off, and they were both stuck staring at each other awkwardly. After a few minutes of this, Mizuki became acutely aware of the fact he hadn't said a word since Aoba stepped in the room. The magenta haired man snapped out his daze and smiled cheerily for what seemed like the first time in months.

"Miss me, did you Aoba?"

Aoba clicked his tongue and looked away with a small pout, although he did visibly relax.

"If you have enough fire in you to be like that, then you should be putting it into getting better."

Aoba winced and tensed back up as if remembering something. He fidgeted with his hands some before looking back up at Mizuki. There was a strange mix of what looked like guilt and something else that Mizuki wasn't quite sure what to name. Hazel eyes flicked to the side, landing on the resting bouquet of flowers.

"The flowers have meanings, you know...Granny helped me figure out which flower meant what."

Mizuki's fist clenched slightly at the mention of Aoba's grandmother. Maybe the flowers were just a passive way to tell him he was never going to be forgiven…

"Like the purple ones for example...They're purple Hyacinths...They mean '_I'm sorry_'."

Aoba's words were coming out slower and more sad as he continued on with his words. When he finished, a small, sad smile lay on his face. Mizuki just blinked. When his brain finally caught up with Aoba's words, he sputtered.

"What? Ah, but, Aoba! I'm the one who should be apologizing here...I'm the one who kidnapped Tae...I really wouldn't blame you if you hated me, honestly…"

Aoba paused, staring at Mizuki as though he had grown horns. The blunet shook his head slowly in denial.

"No, no, no. If anyone should be sorry here, its me. I used Scrap on you and...and _broke _you… Besides, its not like you hurt Granny on purpose. You were under control by Scrap. You couldn't help it."

Mizuki sat up straighter from where he was laying back against the hospital bed.

"Aoba, please. It was my fault. Don't blame yourself. You only used Scrap to help me. You didn't mean to do anything, I know that. But I should take responsibility for what I did. Even if I didn't know about it at the time."

Aoba opened his mouth. He was currently wearing a mix between a scowl and a pout.

"_Listen-"_

A sudden shout came from outside of the hospital room.

"Oh, just kiss and make up already. Don't you know the meaning of the other flowers?!"

They both turned towards the door and blinked, staring at it for a few minutes before breaking down and laughing. After a few minutes of laughing (and enjoying each other's laughter), their laughter slowly subsided into chuckle and then into snorts every now and then. Mizuki gave Aoba sly look.

"So what exactly do those other flowers mean, anyways?"

Aoba jerked his head to the side, pout stuck firmly on his face. Mizuki swore the other had the beginnings of a blush on his face as well, which only cause Mizuki's smile to grow wider.

"Not telling. If you wanna know so badly, go look up what Red Chrysanthemums and Forget-Me-Nots mean. You have a Coil, don't you? Lazy bum."

Mizuki snorted again. Still as much as Aoba as ever. It was refreshing to see the other act this way after all of the doubt and regret Mizuki had been building up over time.

**Even without knowing what the flowers meant, Mizuki could guess their meanings by the growing blush on Aoba's face. Mizuki absentmindedly made a note to get the brightest red rose he could whenever he was released from the hospital. After all, he would have to tell a certain blunet that his affections were returned.**

_[__**MIZUKI **__End]_


End file.
